The present invention relates to a shelf assembly and, more particularly, to a shelf assembly capable for storing articles while providing enhanced assembling convenience and reliable support.
To improve article storage convenience, a type of shelf includes a plurality of vertical posts, a plurality of horizontal beams, and a plurality of support boards. Each vertical post includes a plurality of engaging holes at different heights. The horizontal beams are mounted to the vertical posts at suitable heights to form supports for the support boards. The number and the heights of the support boards can be adjusted according to need to increase the article storage applicability.
FIG. 10 shows a portion of a conventional shelf assembly including a plurality of vertical posts 1′, a plurality of horizontal beams 2′, and a support board 3′. Each of the vertical posts 1′ and the horizontal beams 2′ includes a plurality of engaging holes 11′, 21′. Bolts 4′ extend through engaging holes 11′ and 21′ in proper locations and are coupled with nuts 41′ to assemble the vertical posts 1′ and the horizontal beams 2′ together. The support board 3′ is placed on the vertical beams 1′ and the horizontal beams 2′ for supporting articles.
However, the assemblage requires extending the bolts 4′ through the engaging holes 11′ and 21′ and coupling the bolts 4′ with the nuts 41′, resulting inconvenient assemblage. Furthermore, the shelf is apt to fall when the threading connection between the bolts 4′ and the nuts 41′ is not secure. Furthermore, the support board 3′ rests on the vertical beams 1′ and the horizontal beams 2′ by its weight and is not securely positioned. Thus, the support board 3′ is apt to displace and fall due to impact.
FIG. 11 shows another conventional shelf assembly for increasing the assembling convenience. This shelf assembly includes four vertical posts 5′, four horizontal beams 6′, and a support board 7′. Each vertical post 5′ includes two connecting walls 51′ and 52′ extending perpendicularly to each other. Engaging holes 511′, 521′ are provided in each connecting wall 51′, 52 at different heights. Each horizontal beam 6′ includes an outer side having buckles 61′ for coupling with the engaging holes 511′ or 521′. Each horizontal beam 6′ can be coupled with the engaging holes 511′ and 521′ in different directions to form a shelf assembly, and the support board 7′ can be placed on top of the horizontal beams 6′.
The above shelf assembly can be easily assembled without bolts and nuts. However, the two connecting walls 51′ and 52′ of each vertical post 5′ are respectively connected to two of the horizontal beams 6′ which are not interconnected. As a result, the resultant shelf assembly has insufficient structural strength and is, thus, apt to deform when subjected to external forces.